It Started With An Arranged Marriage
by LaloTheWriter
Summary: Hinata is old enough to marry but her father allows her to choose who she wants to marry. To no surprise it's Naruto, now Hinata has 7 days to convince Naruto to marry her. Will it happen? Read and find out. NaruXHina lemons later on! BTW sakura bashing layer on
1. Proposition

AN: Hey guys! LaloTheWriter here saying that this is my first fic so please don't hate. I been thinking a lot about this and finally written it down.

BTW: Naruto and Hinata are 18.

**In The Hyuga Compound:**

Hinata was just strolling to her room and just walked past her father's study. He noticed her walk by and called her. "Hinata! Come in here please." he called. Hiashi was much nicer to Hinata over the years. "Yes Father?" she asked as she walked in. "Hinata, you are now at that age where you are old enough to marry, I can have an arranged marriage with another Hyuga to increase our strength and numbers…" she gasped, "…but, since you've improved, I will allow you to pick a boy you would want to marry..." Hinata sighed in relieve. "…but that boy must agree to marry you. So… who do you have in mind. And Hinata please… don't pick the demon child." Hinata looked at her and said in a calm tone, "I pick Naruto Uzumaki, strong shinobi of the hidden leave and not a demon like you say." Hiashi was surprised at her for standing up to him and he smiled. "Okay I will send some representatives to pick him up and bring him here, remember Hinata if he refuses, you will have an arranged marriage. Is that understood?" Hinata gulped and hesitantly responded, "H-Hai!" she walked out and hoped Naruto would say yes.

**Meanwhile at Naruto's:**

The blond haired ninja finally woke up and struggled to get off his lazy ass. He walked towards the shower and undressed. After he took his shower and dressed in his usual black and orange jumpsuit, he walked to the kitchen for breakfast, which of course was instant ramen. After he put his dish away, he heard a knock on the door. He walked and saw two mysterious men in blue kimonos with blank eyes like Hinata's.

"Uzumaki Naruto?" the taller one asked.

"That's me!" he responded with his signature grin.

"Mr Uzumaki will you please come with us for a meeting with the head of the Hyuga clan."

"Wait! Am I in trouble?" he asked losing his grin.

"No Lord Hiashi has some business to sort out with you."

"O-okay. I'll come, lead the way!" he said as he and the two Hyuga representatives walked towards the Hyuga manor.

_3 minutes later…_

"Lord Hiashi, Naruto is here to see you." a Hyuga said.

"Ah! Good bring him in!" Hiashi said.

Naruto walked in to see a blushing Hinata playing with her fingers and a grinning Hiashi. Naruto quickly spoke his mind.

"Am I in trouble!?"

"No no. Naruto please take a seat." Hiashi said gesturing his hand towards a chair. Naruto sat down and looked at Hinata in confusion.

"Naruto, are you aware that Hinata is 18?"

"Yeah, what of it?"

"In the Hyuga clan, 18 is the mandatory age to marry…" Naruto gulped. "… and Hinata will be having am arranged marriage."

"So what does this have to do with me?"

"Let me finish. Since Hinata has vastly improved so I let her have a choice to who she would like to marry."

Naruto started thinking and finally linked the peices together and his eyes widened and he blushed. Hiashi noticed this and laughed.

"Thats right Naruto. Hinata picked you. I leave to let you two talk this through I'll be back in 5 minutes." Hiashi said as he walked out of the room.

Naruto looked at Hinata and saw her blushing a new shade of red that would put a tomato to shame. "Sooooooooo… Hinata you wanna... Marry me?"

She looked at him and then took a deep breath. "Naruto, I've had a crush on you since we were at the academy, but later in the years that small crush became love, whenever I felt weak and useless I just looked at you and stood tall, knowing that you would never give up I kept trying! I always wanted to impress you! That's why father said I improved over the years! Naruto-kun! I love you!" she said finally admitting her feelings to him.

Naruto was shocked at her, she had tears in her eyes and before he could say anything, Hiashi walked and saw a speechless Naruto and a teary Hinata.

"Well I can tell Hinata admitted her feelings to you. Oh! Before I forget! Naruto I don't need an answer today but I will need one by next week. So next Monday give me your answer. Also while I was gone I talked to the hokage and she said as a mission that you two shall spend all week together."

"Hai!" they both said in unison as Hiashi walked off.

They just stared at each other before Naruto couldn't take the silence anymore. "So Hinata, want to get lunch?" Naruto asked.

OOOOH! Cliffy! Will Naruto and Hinata get along or will Hinata have to marry some snooty guy from another Hyuga clan!


	2. Day 1: Getting To Know Each Other

AN: hello everybody I'm back and this is day 1! Getting to know each other.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx

Day 1: Getting To Know Each Other

They just stared at each other before Naruto couldn't take the silence anymore. "So Hinata, want to get lunch?" Naruto asked.

She flustered a little bit and finally said "yes" 'YES! YES! Naruto-kun asked me on a date!' Hinata happily thought as they walked out of the compound.

"So where do you want to go?" Naruto asked.

"Ummm… Ich-ichiraku's?"

"Alright I love that place!" Naruto shouted with glee as he grabbed her hand and ran towards Ichiraku's. Hinata was at first being dragged by Naruto because he was holding her hand but later she ran with him and to her surprise he was laughing and she was laughing with him.

As they were running, Naruto heard her laugh, to him it sounded angelic, 'Wow I never heard Hinata laugh before… it sounds beautiful… she looks beautiful, oh wait what am I thinking!' Naruto mentally slapped himself and thought about ramen, not surprisingly it worked.

The couple arrived at Ichiraku's and sat down. Tuechi came from the kitchen and saw his favorite customer and someone else with him.

"Hey Naruto who's your friend?" he asked.

"This is my date, Hinata." Naruto said surprising Tuechi, Hinata and even himself.

"Oh we'll that's nice that you finally found a girl. So what will you have?" he asked.

"Miso ramen with extra pork for me." Naruto said as he looked toward Hinata. "I-I'll have what he's having." she said as Teuchi took their orders and walked into the kitchen.

Naruto then remembered Hinata's confession and decided to finally answer. "So Hinata do you really love me?" he asked wanting to verify her."

Hinata looked into his blue eyes and said, "Yes, Naruto-kun I do love you with all my heart."

"Hinata, why?"

"Remember I told you earlier."

"But you know of the Kyuubi in me, aren't I just a monster in your eyes just like the villagers?" he asked still wondering why she didn't just like him; but love him.

"No Naruto-kun you are not a monster, you are the strongest, kindest ninja in the village!" she said with fire in her eyes.

"You-You really think that?" he asked amazed that someone cared for him.

"Of course Naruto."

"Well I guess if you love me I could start to love you too." he said as he rubbed the back of his head with his goofy smile.

Teuchi came back with their ramen and went to take other orders. While Naruto and Hinata ate, they started to learn more about eachother, or. Naruto learning more about Hinata. They laughed and shared stories about past missions and other stuff. Right when Hinata was done with her bowl and Naruto was done with his tenth, Ayame came and squealed causing the two too look at her with confusion.

"Naruto you finally got a girlfriend!" she squealed and hugged Naruto. "I'm so proud of you!"

Naruto finally escaped her grip and said, "Thanks but she's just my date," this made Hinata's smile go away, he noticed this and continued, "But I plan to make her my girlfriend" he then whispered toward Hinata, "and maybe my wife." this made Hinata have a smile so big it even rivaled Naruto's.

Naruto paid for them and they walked away. "So what do you want to do now?" he asked as they walked through the streets.

Hinata looked at the sky and noticed it was getting dark. "Well its getting dark I guess you should take me home." she said.

Naruto agreed and they walked towards the Hyuga manor. They walked to the door step and Hinata opened the door. They walked in to see a pissed Hiashi.

"Naruto, as I hate to say this, The hokage ordered that you sleep over." he said in a tone that made you know he was pissed but he was trying to sound calm.

"So why does that make you so angry Hiashi-San?" Naruto asked trying to be respectful and also not to piss him off.

"The hokage ordered that you too sleep in the same room together, thank she didnt order the same bed! I can just see that grin she had when she told me! She wants to torture me but I won't let her! Ha Ha!" Hiashi said getting out of hand

Naruto and Hinata both got frightened and looked at each other. Hinata mouthed to him, "Let's go to my room." Naruto nodded s they walked through the house and entered Hinata's room. Naruto looked around analyzing her room. It was descent sized, with a large queen sized bed, a desk, a bookshelf, a closet and a tv that looked hardly used. He walked towards the desk and saw a little comic that shocked the hell out of him.

It was a six box comic. The first box had Naruto and Hinata figures with hearts around them. The second box showed the NaruHina figures kissing with a dead Sakura in the corner, which freaked the hell out of Naruto. The third showed the figures having sex in the doggy style position, which again freaked Naruto out. The fifth showed the head of Sakura with Xs for her eyes. The last said Naruto+Hinata forever in a heart. Hinata looked at Naruto seeing her comic and quickly snatched it from him. "Um-Na-Naruto-Kun how about we go to sleep?"

"Sure," she breathed of relief, "but let's talk about that paper first."

"Eep!"

"Hinata do you really want Sakura-chan dead?"

"N-No, but I'd like her out of the way."

"Out of the way for what?"

"For me and you to be together."

"Hinata, honestly I've gotten over Sakura-chan. Actually today I was gonna go look for a girl." he said as rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Well Naruto I still have one question about Sakura."

"What is it?"

"Why do you still call Sakura Sakura-Chan?"

"Well…I don't know? Actually I don't know…"

"Why don't you call me Hinata-chan then, I mean you call Tenten that and you hardly talk to her."

"Hinata listen to yourself, I wasn't social liable with you cause you were do shy, how could I call you Hinata-chan."

"Oh yeah right. Hee-hee. I guess your starting to rub off on me." she said as she copied his goofy grin and rubbed her hand behind her head.

"You look cute when you do that. Oh and by the way, that's what she said." this caused them both to laugh.

"So where am i going to sleep?" he asked looking at her bed.

"I have a second mattress under my bed I could give you that." she said as she pulled out the mattress for Naruto. "There are extra blankets in my closet."

Naruto walked towards the closet and opened the doors. He grabbed the blankets and laid in the mattress.

"Goodnight Naruto-kun." Hinata said.

"Uh…Goodnight Hinata-chan." he said causing both of them to smile. Naruto quickly drifted off to sleep but Hinata had other plans. 'I can pretend to have a nightmare so Naruto-kun will have to comfort me and make me sleep in the same bed as him!' she squealed in her mind and waited for the right time to hatch her plan.

_1 Hour Later…_

Hinata started to toss and turn, mumbling words like "No!" and "Don't take him" to wake Naruto up. Unfortunately it didnt work. So Hinata threw a pillow at Naruto to wake him up, it still didnt work. Hinata was getting a little testy, so she picked up the pillow and threw it at his head, this shocked him up.

Naruto looked around and saw Hinata doing her previous actions, except this time she was crying while she was doing this. (Hinata is a good actor don't you think? XP) He gently shook her awake and she sat up, shaking.

"Hinata, are you okay?"

"Ye-Yes I…I think so."

"Do you want to talk about it" he asked with comfort in his voice.

"N-N-No."

"Okay, do you think you'll be okay for the rest of the night?"

"No Naruto-kun. That dream was to much." she said still letting the fake tears flow.

Naruto thought for a moment and regretfully said, "Well... Maybe you could sleep with me? In the same bed, not sex or anything.

'Yes my plan worked!' Hinata thought as she said yes. Naruto laid back down and being a gentleman, he left more room for Hinata to sleep in.

Hinata didn't like how they were so far apart so she cuddled up to his side and to her surprise, his arm wrapped around her shoulder and brought her closer to him. She inhaled his scent, it smelled like ramen and she loved it.

Naruto was surprised he wrapped an arm around her, but he liked the warm she was giving off. He also liked how soft she was. 'Maybe marrying Hinata won't be so bad.' He thought as he held Hinata closer and drifted off to sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx

AN: So what do you think? This chapter was really long. Well please review, favorite if you liked it. Lalo out! Peace!


	3. Day 2: Be My Girl?

AN: Day 2: Be My Girl? It's pretty obvious what this chapters gonna be about. XP

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxX

Hiashi was in the kitchen eating breakfast with Hanabi. He was still pissed about them having to share the same room. Knowing Hinata she wouldn't pull a move because she is too shy, Hiashi let a sigh of relieve, that is, until Hanabi spoke up, "Father, Where's Hinata-Chan and Naruto-Kun?" This caused Hiashi to run straight to Hinata's room. He slammed open the door and gasped in shock of what he saw. His daughter cuddled up in the arms of the fucking demon boy. Hiashi was so blinded with rage the one second he saw Naruto in the bed, the next he was holding Naruto by the neck with Hinata yelling at him. "Father! Please no we can explain!" Hinata yelled at him as he let Naruto go.

"You've got five seconds" he said angrily.

"Hinata-chan had a nightmare and she was afraid to sleep alone so I let her sleep with me." Naruto said, while rubbing his neck.

"Is this true Hinata?"

"Y-Yes father."

"Hmmmmmmm, well I can't kill you, then the hokage will be on my ass. You know what, forget about it, but if you took my daughter's innocence, I would have killed you." Naruto gulped at his cold tone. "Anyway, breakfast is ready." Hiashi said as he walked out.

"Hey Hinata, I know I it would disobey the mission but I'm gonna go to my house and get some clothes since I think I'm gonna be here for a while, so I'll be right back." Naruto said as he jumped out the window. Hinata sighed and decided to take a shower.

Naruto returned a few minutes later and looked around, he noticed Hinata wasn't there and shrugged it off. He walked toward her closet and opened it. He again took notice off all of Hinata's clothes. What caught his eye the most was that Hinata had some tight clothes. "I wonder how she'll look in those" Naruto muttered to himself as he imagined Hinata in those clothes. "Damn…" he muttered to himself. He then remembered what he was doing and put his clothes in a corner. When he turned around he saw something that would change his view of Hinata forever.

Hinata had finished her shower and walked into her room. She dried her self and put on her bra and panties. (both white and lacy ;)) She then bent over to pick up some shorts to get Naruto's attention later on, but it seems she already has because she heard him yell.

She turned around and saw a very red faced Naruto. "EEEP!" She shouted as she ran out the room. Naruto was only staring at the floor. Remembering what happened. He turned around and saw Hinata bending over getting something from a drawer. At first he was admiring her nice bottom, but he then realized what he was doing and yelled. "Ahh! How could I be so stupid! Hinata-chan probably thinks I'm a pervert now!" He yelled to himself. "I got to make this up to her." Naruto said to himself as he walked out to find Hinata. He found her in the kitchen looking down onto her food. He walked up to her and pulled a chair for himself and sat right next to each other. They were all alone, so this was the best time to talk.

"Hinata, I'm sorry." He said.

"No Naruto-Kun it's my fault." she said still lookin down.

He lightly grabbed her head and made her face him. They stared at each other for a moment before Naruto spoke up again. "It's my fault, honestly I stared at you before I screamed. And th only reason I screamed was to get your attention." he said looking ashamed at himself.

"Sooooo, your telling me you find me attractive?" Hinata said with a smile causing Naruto to blush at her actions. 'When did she get hot all of a sudden?' Naruto wondered. Hinata giggled at Naruto's reactions. "I thought I was supposed to be the shy one." Hinata said as she winked at him. Naruto was dumfounded and yet attracted. Naruto then gripped Hinata's shirt and smashed his lips with hers. It was both their first kiss, even though it was sloppy and unorganized, it was magical for the both of them. Fireworks went off in their heads as thoughts sourged through their minds. 'Yes! Naruto-kun's kissing me! I knew my plan would work!' Hinata thought. 'Wow! This feels great, her lips are so soft.' Naruto thought.

The kiss lasted about a minute, until they had to breath. When their lips separated, they just stared into each others eyes until Naruto spoke up. "Wanna go on a date with me?" "Yes!" she happily replied.

"So let's get some lunch!" Naruto happily said.

"Let me guess ichiraku's." Hinata said.

"Why is there a problem?"

"No I like ichiraku's."

"I'm liking you more and more every day!" Naruto happily said as they walked out of the compound and ran happily towards Ichiraku's.

After they ate lunch, Naruto paid and they walked through the park hand in hand. Hinata even laid her head on his shoulder. As they walked they talked and shared more stories together. Naruto kept making Hinata laugh and he laughed to hear her angelic laugh.

It got dark later, but Naruto didn't want to end the date just yet. (No not like that perverts) "Hinata please close your eyes, I wanna show you something." Naruto said as Hinata complied and closed her eyes. Naruto then picked Hinata up bridal style and lifted her off.

Naruto let Hinata go and told her to open her eyes. She did so and was shocked at the view. Naruto took her to the hokage mountain. The view on the mountain was the whole village and plus since it was nighttime all the lights were on and it looked absolutely…just awsome! "Naruto-Kun! The view is beautiful!" Hinata said as she hugged him. Naruto snuggled closer to her and whispered to her. "The only thing more beautiful is you." this caused Hinata to kiss him, this time with more passion and love. Naruto responded with the same passion. They kissed for a while until Naruto said. "Hinata even though we've spent a short time together, I really like you and I would really like it if you were my…*gulp*…girlfriend." Hinata only gasped. "Yes! YES! YES! Of course I'll be your girlfriend Naruto-kun!" she said as they kissed once more.

They snuck into Hinata's room later and got ready for bed. Naruto was about to pull out the mattress but was stopped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned and saw Hinata. "Naruto-kun can we sleep in the same bed together again." Hinata said. "Hinata…" Naruto started. "Please!"

"Alight, only because your so damn cute." he said as she giggled and cuddled up to him. They kissed one more time before the couple drifted off to sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx

AN: Sorry if this chapter sucked. You slap me with bad reviews. :( anyway review and pm me any suggestions you might have or if you just wanna talk. Lalo Out. Peace!


	4. Day 3: Sakura Strikes

AN: Time for some Sakura bashing. :) Also thanks for the good reviews, honestly I thought this story was sucking so far, but you guys gave me confidence, so thank you, readers. Btw I forgot to mention Sasuke came back.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx

Naruto and Hinata were still asleep in each others arms. Naruto awoke from a beam of sunlight that hit his face. He then looked down at the young woman laying on his chest. "Damn, how did I not notice this when we were younger, maybe I'm gay." Naruto mumbled to himself. He then looked down at Hinata and could see some of her cleavage. "Nope. Definitely not gay." he said as he kissed her forehead, waking her up. "Good morning beautiful." he said as he kissed her. "Good morning my Naruto-kun." she responded. They started to kiss again, by it lead to a make out session. Hinata's tongue licked Naruto's lips, begging for entrance. Naruto happily obliged and opened his mouth, letting his tongue meet hers. Their tongues danced and fought for dominance. After about five minutes of kissing, they both needed air and separated, still staring at each others eyes. *ahem* They both turned their eyes to view a angry twitching Hiashi. They both gasped and fidgeted to get up, blushing like crazy.

"Hiashi-sama, sorry I swear we didn't go farther!" Naruto said.

Hiashi just fainted from all the stress. "Man we need to get your dad to loosen up. Maybe I can grandma Tsunade to loosen him up. Can we go later today?"

"Sure Naruto-kun, but please stop calling her grandma Tsunade. She is the hokage."

"So?"

"Never mind. I'm gonna go shower, so please leave or do you wanna relive yesterday." she said with a wink.

"I dunno, I kind of liked the view." he said with a perverted grin.

She gave him a quick kiss and said, "If you want more, than I suggest you leave then Naruto-kun." she said as she giggled then walked into the bathroom. "Damn if she can stop me with just kisses, wait till we're married and she stops me with pussy." Naruto muttered as he walked out of the room.

_A while later…_

Naruto and Hinata were strolling through Konoha hand in hand, having returned from the hokage's office.

***Flashback***

***Naruto opened the door and shouted, "Grandma Tsunade!" the couple entered to see Tsunade passed out on her desk, sake bottle in one hand, papers on the other. She shot her head awake. "Huh?! Wuzzat?!" She muttered as her eyes adjusted to see the two figures before her. She automatically knew what the orange blur was but the lavender one confused her. She rubbed her eyes and saw Naruto with Hinata? "Oh hey Naruto. Hello Hinata." Tsunade said as she got out of her and stretched. "Hello hokage-sama. We have a favor to ask you." Hinata said. "Of course I'll deliver the baby." Tsunade said jumping to conclusions. "Wha?! NO, NO, NO! We need you to help loosen up Hiashi!" Naruto shouted, freaking out. "Oh! Okay I'll get that stiff bastard to loosen up. I know just the way." Tsunade said. "Sake." Naruto and Hinata said in unison. "You better bet your asses!" Tsunade said making them all laugh. They thanked her and walked out.***

***End Flashback***

"Naruto-kun?"

"Yes Hinata-chan?"

"There's an herb shop around the corner. Can we go, I've got some stuff to pick up." she said with a perverted smile that Naruto didn't notice.

"Yeah sure, anything for my girlfriend." Naruto said emphasizing the girlfriend part, just to make her smile.

They walked to the herbal shop. Naruto waited outside since he didn't really like the smell. So Hinata walked in and walked to the register. "Can I help you" The woman asked. "Yes, where can I find some herbs to make massaging oils." Hinata said.

_With Naruto…_

Naruto waited outside bored out of his mind. (Get it, cuz he's outside and… I'll shut up now) "NARUTOOOOOO!" a voiced shouted and rant through Naruto's ears as he turned to look at the pink haired bitch running toward him. "Oh. Hey sakura." Naruto said with a straight face. "Naruto, I've been thinking after I dated Sasuke, I noticed he didn't treat me how you did. And I guess what I'm saying is, Naruto I agree to all those dates you asked me over the years." Naruto was shocked, not she agreed to go on a date with him, just that she got someone to date her. (XD) "Uh" ,Naruto started to rub the back of his head, "Sorry Sakura, but no…"

"What?! No?! But why?!" her annoying voice seared through his ear drums. "Because I…"

"I don't get it. I'm what you wanted."

"Sakura, it's because I have a…"

"And now your rejecting me?!"

"SAKURA! I have a girlfriend!" Naruto shouted just to get her to shut up.

"You do… ALRIGHT! WHO IS THE BITCH?! NO ONE TAKES MY NARUTO!"

"Sakura I'm not yours, I'm Hinata's." Naruto said regretting it, because Hinata walked out of the shop with a bag.

"Naruto-kun, what's going on?" she asked in her sweetest voice.

"Nothing Hinata-chan, Sakura just came to say hi. Hey, let's go to Ichiraku's." Naruto said trying to avoid the conflict with his girlfriend and his teammate.

"Yeah sure lets go Naruto-kun" Hinata said grabbing his hand and kissing him purposely to piss off Sakura.

"THAT'S IT YOU BITCH!" Sakura shouted as she threw a chakra induced punch at Hinata.

Hinata quickly activated her byakugan and grabbed her punch and countered it with a jyuken strike that made Sakura's body shut down. She fell like a rag doll to the floor. "Naruto, help me! Help me like you always do."

"Ha! Calling for Naruto for help again? Why can't you handle yourself like a real ninja." Hinata said

"Maybe, I could show you my skills if you didn't cheat, you pupiless bitch!" Sakura shouted.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Naruto shouted. "Sakura, I admit it, I liked you back then, but now, I see you as you really are. A selfish liar!" Naruto said pointing to Sakura. "And you!" Naruto said raising his voice, scaring the crap out of Hinata and Sakura. "That was FUCKING AWSOME! You really whipped Sakura's ass like a boss!" Naruto shouted picking up Hinata by the hips and spinning her around. After he span her, he brought his lips to hers and they kissed. This however was interrupted by a fist smack smacking through Hinata's cheek and sent her flying through Konoha. "Sakura?! WHAT THE FUCK?!" Naruto shouted. Sakura only brought a finger to Naruto's mouth. "Shhhhh! Don't ruin the moment Naruto-kun." Sakura said as she grabbed Naruto's shirt and smashed her lips with his. She had bad breath and her lips were dry and this disgusted Naruto as he pushed her away and gagged at fell to his knees like he was just stabbed. For some reason Naruto felt guilty, like he only felt right with Hinata, but he had t o put away these feelings for now. Sakura walked up to him to kiss him again, but a fist connected with her face. It was Hinata's.

"No one but me kisses Naruto-kun" Hinata said with a new fire in her eyes. She dashed straight towards Sakura and threw another punch sending her to the floor. "You say I cheat then bring it on bitch!" Hinata shouted as she started wailing on Sakura, fist after fist connected with Sakura's face as Hinata just straight out beat the crap out of her. (Something which needed to be done. Anyone agree)

Hinata got up panting, looking at Naruto. Naruto case shocked and impressed. Shocked that Hinata would kick Sakura's ass and impressed that she would kick Sakura's ass. Naruto ran up to Hinata and grabbed her waist and kissed her passionately. Hinata was shocked Naruto didn't hate her, but she didn't care. All she cared about was that Naruto still liked her.

"Let's go home." Hinata said as they walked away hand in hand.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx

AN: I hope you liked this chapter. And the oils with be part of the next chapter. Probably foreplay only, no lemon until they are married. Anyway, Lalo out! Peace!


	5. Day 4: I Love You!

AN: Naruto finally gets his feelings together, also a short lime. Its just foreplay pretty much.

Heres my way of seeing things.

Lime: foreplay

Lemon: sex

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx

Naruto woke up really early, which was weird for him. He was troubled. He looked down at the sleeping angel cuddling in his arms. He sighed unsure what he was feeling for her, especially when she kicked Sakura's ass, that brought more feelings for her. Naruto sighed again, accidentally waking Hinata. "What's wrong Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked. "Nothing Hinata." Naruto said avoiding her gaze. "Naruto-kun, if there is nothing wrong then look at me." she said in a comforting tone. He looked at her and was lost in her beauty, "Naruto?" Hinata asked as Naruto remembered what was going on and he blushed at her. Hinata noticed this and knew what was going on and gasped. "Hinata, since you know, I think it would be best if I say it." Hinata nodded, smiling in excitement. "Hinata, I know we've only known each other for a short time, but… you've shown me something no one has, love and I have been also having a mutual feeling for you. So basically, Hinata, I love…you." Naruto said with a wince at the "love you" part. Hinata was only speechless, tears in her eyes from happiness. "Naruto!" was all she said as she tackled him and kissed him with passion and love, Naruto returned the kiss with just as much passion and love.

This time Naruto became the dominant one. Naruto licked Hinata's lips and she knew what he wanted. She opened her mouth happilly as Naruto inserted his tongue into her mouth. Their tongues danced and fought for dominance, Naruto filled with passion however, was winning. Hinata actually liked this new side of love from Naruto. They continued to make out until Hiashi was once again stopped them.

"For the love of God, close the door Hinata." Hiashi said with a slur in his voice as he walked drunkily across the hall. He then slipped and fell making a loud thump. This caused Naruto to break out laughing and later Hinata started to laugh. After they had their laugh, they got dressed and went to the kitchen.

Hanabi was there eating cereal, and she noticed the couple. "Hi guys! Why is father drunk?" she said as she looked at Hiashi still drooping around falling and trying to recover his composure. "Looks like grandma Tsunade got him to loosen up." Naruto said with a chuckle. They all had a laugh and Hanabi left for school, while Naruto and Hinata ate. After they ate they went to the living room and sat on the couch together.

They sat in awkward silence until Naruto had enough, "So, what do you want to do today Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked. Hinata who was actually enjoying snuggling in his arms, she stretched and looked at him and said, "I'm actually feeling kinda lazy today." she said with a giggle. "So wanna just cuddle in your room and watch tv?" Naruto asked. She nodded and was about to get up, when Naruto picked her up bridal style.

He took Hinata to her room and lay her on her bed. He also got I with her and cuddled with her. They snuggled and Naruto grabbed the remote and turned on the tv. Because they were ninjas, they hardly watched tv, so they were mainly channel surfing and every once in the while they made out. Hinata stretched and cracked her neck. "ow" she said. "Whats wrong?" Naruto asked. "I think I'm still pretty sore from beating up Sakura." Hinata said. "Well… is there anything I can do? I want to make sure my girlfriend is happy." Naruto said with his usual goofy grin. "Actually you can do something for me..." Hinata said , her perverted grin making an entrance, that Naruto still didn't notice. "Really! What is it?" Naruto said getting overexcited. "See those bottles over there? Those are massaging oils, do can you give me a massage please?" Hinata said pointing to the oils. Naruto quickly nodded and grabbed the bottles.

Hinata started to take her shirt off. "Gahh!" Naruto shouted as he saw Hinata with only a bra on. "Naruto... How can you give me a massage without a shirt on?" Hinata asked. "It's not that! It's just… how the hell did you keep those things hidden?!" Naruto said as he pointed to Hinata's breasts.

Hinata looked down at them and blushed. "Hinata, not being a perv or anything, but if you wanted my attention, you should of let those be seen more." Naruto said bushing. "Naruto, if I showed them, I'd get more boys attention when all I wanted was yours" Hinata said. "Oh yeah, I guess I wasnt thinking straight." Naruto chuckled. "Naruto-kun? Are you an ass or boobs man?" Hinata said still looking innocent, freaking Naruto the hell out.

His face flustered and red. "H-Hina-ta?!" Naruto said as she just started to laugh like crazy. "Stop! It's not funny!" Naruto said as, if it was possible, his face got redder. "You still never answered my question, Naruto-kun." Hinata said as she poked his side. "I guess a tits man." Naruto said in a tone so quiet, it could be counted as a whisper. "What was that? I didn't hear." she said as she taunted him. "A tits person okay!" Naruto said causing Hinata to laugh even more.

"It's okay Naruto-kun, now I know what your weakness is." Hinata said as she giggled her breasts, causing Naruto to stare. She just laughed more. Naruto grumbled and grabbed the bottles. "Let's just get this over with." ,he mumbled as he poured the liquid on his hands. She laid down and he pressed his hands on her back. She was shocked at his touch, but it also pleasured her. He started to run his hands up and down her back. Hinata was greatly pleasured by this, so pleasured that she actually started to masterbate. Naruto of course was shocked, but he didn't want to ruin the moment. So he sat Hinata on his lap and also stuck a hand down her pants.

Hinata was shocked but also happy that Naruto didn't run away from her. His hand followed her actions and rubbed her clitoris. Hinata moaned and grabbed her breast, only to be stopped by Naruto's hand already there. Naruto started to kiss and lick her neck, adding more pleasure to her. Hinata loved this feeling and she felt something hard poke at her back. Naruto was hard, really hard. She started to grind her hips and Naruto moaned. This continued for about 3 minutes and then Naruto inserted 1 finger into Hinata's womanhood. Hinata was shocked but just more pleasured, Naruto then inserted and second finger and starting pumping in and out. This new sensation was too much for Hinata and she came. Her womanly essence soaking his fingers. Naruto brought his fingers to his mouth and licked them clean. This turned Hinata on more, but before they continue, there was a noise. *EEP!*

They both turned to see a wide-eyed, red Hanabi. "Ah fuck." Naruto groaned. However Hinata to care of the situation and strictly asked Hanabi, "What did you see?" Hanabi was frightened at Hinata's tone. "No-Nothing!" she said as she ran out the room. "Well that takes care of that." Hinata said with a smile. She yawned. "Let's turn in early today." Naruto said as she nodded her head in agreement.

The two lovers cuddled up together under the bed sheets. They kissed and looked at each others eyes. "I love you." they each said to each other before they drifted off to sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx

Argh! Finally done with this chapter. I had horrible writers block. This chapter sucked and I know it!

I actually wrote this based on me and my girlfriend except we had sex and were caught by her father. He chased me around the house…

Anyway, review, favorite, subscribe I guess…?


End file.
